Break Free
by MissFioLee22
Summary: Jack Overland only thinks about one thing: His job. It is his job to transport packages. Nothing more. He does not take on hitchhikers, women, and above all else he does not taxi performers. But that all changes when he meets Rapunzel Solaris, a singer stranded on the way to a charity concert. Lots of twist and turns are in store for Jack and Rapunzel. (Mericupp included)


Chapter 1: Hitching a ride

Jack could not understand how it was he had been tricked into this. His job was very simple, deliver the packages from star base to star base. No hitch hikers, no woman, no performers of any kind. So then how was it he was flying the Solaris, a performer for goodness sake across the galaxy for some charity ball she would be attending? Every so often Jack would smack himself and check the surveillance cameras just to make sure she was really there in his lounge writing something down or strumming away at her guitar.

_Damn you Merida. _If only she had not been flying with them that time, Jack was too swayed by his best friends. Hiccup had jumped immediately at the chance to help his favorite singer. Merida loved the innocent way The Solaris had spoken to them, asked for a lift to the Quintarim Star Base. It was no surprise to Jack when the two had become quick friends.

He glanced up at the monitors screening the cameras footage, it was later then he had realized. They would be arriving to Jerana Star Base for a quick R&R, refill and rest, before heading on to Quintarim. Jack sighed, standing up to give his body a quick stretch. As he pulled his arms over his head a light knock on his door reach his ears. He turned back to look at the metal door, crossing the space between his chair and the door a small voice called out to him.

"Jack?"

A lump formed in the back of Jacks throat as he pressed a button on the wall allowing the door to slide open. "Miss Solaris? What can I do for you?" He forced down the lump and offered a friendly smile.

She smiled in return, hugging herself as she gave a small shrug. "I couldn't sleep. I was wondering, if you're not busy that is, maybe we could talk? I know that picking up a couple of hitchhikers probably wasn't in your flight plan, but…" She paused as if trying to find the right words. "I'm very thankful you did."

Her smile grew and became infectious; Jack couldn't help but grin as he welcomed her into the cockpit.

"It hasn't been a completely unsavory voyage." Jack replied, returning to his seat. He gestured to the copilot chair, silently offering her a seat. "So, we've been together for three full days, don't you think its about time you told me your name?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly from what jack guessed was embarrassment.

"Oh, um, my name is Rapunzel." Rapunzel offered a hand out to him. "Rapunzel Solaris, it's nice to officially meet you."

Jack chuckled, taking her hand gently. "Captain Jack Overland, at your service Rapunzel."

-x-

Rapunzel laughed, hugging her knees to her chest she shook her head in disbelieve. "So wait, he looks like a kangaroo?"

Jack chuckled along with her, he held up three fingers with his right hand. "Scouts honor." They shared another laugh, Rapunzel lend toward him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. When the laughing stopped, the two were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Jack gulped as he inched his way closer to her.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, she removed her hand quickly and ran it through her hair; Jack kept his eyes on Rapunzel. She had spent the past two hours asking every question she could think of about him and the past he concealed. He assumed that with the growing silence it was his turn to find things out about the mystery revolving around the blonde.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel drew her focus away from the vast emptiness of space seen through the window. She offered a smile, tilting her head slightly. "And what would you like to know, Jack?"

Jack cupped his chin, tapping his cheek a few times as he thought intently on what to ask. "Well, let's start easy, what is your favorite color?"

"Purple." Rapunzel replied with a nod of her head.

"What do you like to do when you aren't singing?" Jack turned his chair to face her fully.

"I like going on adventures, seeing new places, meeting new people. And, of course, being picked up by some random captain when my vessel fails me." They shared a grin. "So what else would you like to know about me?"

Jack chuckled before continuing with the questioning.

"What's the best thing to ever happen to you?"

"Hmm" Rapunzel turned her attention back to the window and its darkness. It was a full minute before she turned back to him to give an answer. "Getting to do this tour. I know it sounds silly, but this is the first time I've gotten to do something by myself. No manager to tell me what to wear, how to smile, when to start my songs, how to sing them, WHAT to sing." She gave a small satisfied sigh.

"So you really like being free huh?"

Rapunzel shrugged, tugging on a portion of her hair. "It's nice to remember that I don't need to rely on someone else to make sure everything gets done. I mean yeah it's a lot of responsibility, but it wasn't that long ago that I _was _doing all of this by myself, before Rose "discovered" me." Rapunzel sat up more in the chair, she let go of her hair and lost her smile. She looked anxious and as though something was pulling her under a large weight, almost as though she was drowning in the need for perfection. In a split second whatever was going through her mind ended, she let out a heavy sigh flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "But where would I be now without her."

Jack watched her stand up and carefully stretched. "I should probably try to get some more sleep." Rapunzel made her way back to the door; she gave the button a push and let herself out. "Thanks for talking with me Jack." She turned to give him a final smile before the door closed on her.

Jack sighed, slumping back into his chair. _Idiot._

-x-

_MissFiolee's Kitty Corner  
Hello there!_

_Thank you for reading my newest story!  
If you enjoyed it leave a review letting me know_

_Reviews are motivation!_

_See you next chapter!_

_-x-x-_


End file.
